


Solvo

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Снейп не приходит на урок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solvo

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Оригинал** : [Solvo](http://notquiteroyal.net/switchknife/fiction/solvo.htm)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : algine  
>  **Примечание:** переведено для Эль Цеты; фик не учитывает событий «Принца-полукровки» и «Даров смерти», так как был написан до их выхода

Однажды Снейп не приходит на урок.

Это происходит на седьмом курсе Гарри.

Об этом никто громко не сообщает за завтраком, а учителя на замену находят только на следующий день. На самом деле они даже не пытаются узнать что-либо, пока не проходит неделя после _смерти_ Снейпа; сначала это только слух, пущенный каким-то неизвестным слизеринцем, который никто не подтверждает до следующего четверга, когда Дамблдор на десять минут опаздывает на обед. Его лицо искаженное и мрачное; он касается кончиками пальцев учительского стола и говорит:

— Я вынужден сообщить вам неприятную новость. Северус Снейп больше не будет преподавать в этой школе.

Наступает тишина, во время которой Гарри осторожно ставит стакан с соком на стол, и тут все вокруг взрывается шепотом.

— Он… умер. Ровно неделю назад.

Шепот внезапно обрывается, и наступает гулкая тишина. Последний потрясенный лязг упавшей в тарелку вилки, а потом — _тишина, тишина_ , и Гарри кажется, будто у него остановилось дыхание.

— Мне… — говорит Дамблдор и запинается, и Гарри почти слышит, как он думает: _«Мне так жаль, что я отправил его на задание, отправил тебя на задание, Северус, Северус…»_ и, по крайней мере, это то, о чем, наверное, думает Дамблдор; то, о чем он должен думать. Но потом он продолжает: — Мне действительно очень жаль, что я сообщаю это таким образом, да еще так поздно… но нам нужно было убедиться…

_Что Снейп мертв. Что Снейп мертв. Что Снейп мертв._

Все преподаватели молча и спокойно сидят за преподавательским столом — МакГонагалл напряженно и пристально смотрит в свою тарелку, но глаза у неё сухие. Флитвик морщится, но ему удается сдержаться. Хагрида нет. Трелони тоже. Спраут выглядит немного больной, Помфри складывает руки перед собой, костяшки пальцев побелели. Все выглядят такими _спокойными, спокойными, спокойными_ , такими, мать их, _тихими_ , что Гарри просто тошнит от одного взгляда на них, тошнит, и он сам не знает, почему.

Дамблдор продолжает что-то говорить — объяснять, что Снейп умер вследствие несчастного случая или еще что-нибудь, — но Гарри знает, куда Снейп ушел на прошлой неделе. Он помнит, как лицо Снейпа внезапно дрогнуло и как его рука непроизвольно потянулась к метке. Он помнит, как был скоро освобожден от отработки без единого оскорбления, как Снейп сжал свои желтые зубы, а его глаза стали еще темнее от боли.

Гарри знает. Поэтому не утруждает себя и не слушает Дамблдора; он не утруждает себя выслушиванием еще одной _проклятой лжи_ и понимает: странно, что он так злится, ведь разве он не ненавидел сального ублюдка и не желал ему смерти много-много раз? А?

И тогда он внезапно отталкивает свой стул — громкий скрип, пронесшийся по залу, заставляет даже Дамблдора прервать свою речь.

Кадык тихо дергается, будто Гарри нужно что-то сказать, — и ему действительно нужно, но он не может, во рту пересохло, а в голове тихо и пусто, как в гробу.

Почему-то слово «Простите» почти срывается с губ — но оно бессмысленно, поэтому Гарри просто стоит, дрожа, несколько секунд, а потом поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Гарри! — зовет его Джинни тихо и настойчиво, и на миг начинает ненавидеть и ее тоже, потому что в ту ночь, когда Снейп ушел, Гарри трахал ее — нежно и грубо, сладко и зло, и запускал пальцы в ее слишком мягкие и слишком чистые рыжие волосы, и зарывался лицом в ее накрахмаленную мантию, и в темноте ее глаза были почти черными, почти пустыми, и пока он кончал, Снейпа убивали, черт возьми, и это была ее проклятая вина, и вина Снейпа, и почему он…

— Гарри, — повторяет она уже мягче, но он не обращает внимания, он уже в дверях, и она не идет за ним, а он не останавливается.

Рон тоже не идет за ним следом. И Гермиона. Теперь они слишком хорошо его знают. Да, знают.

Гарри не идет в гриффиндорскую гостиную, куда, как он знает, скоро вернется орава студентов — _все живые, живые, живые_ и жаждущие, черт возьми, громко поговорить об этом, построить догадки о том, как убили Сального Мерзавца, их животы набиты обедом, а сердца радуются, что они сами, в конце концов, живы.

Нет.

Гарри не идет в гриффиндорскую башню. Вместо этого он круто разворачивается, идет вниз, а не вверх, и когда он спускается по лестнице, его шаги звучат быстро и уверенно.

Теперь дорога кажется ему такой знакомой — протоптанная за годы проделок и отработок и потом — уроков Окклюменции, и он уверен, что смог бы дойти до кабинета Снейпа с закрытыми глазами. А сколько лет сам Снейп пользовался этим путем? Сколько лет звук его шагов отражался эхом и стаккато, пугая студентов, бросавшихся врассыпную с его пути?

Перед Гарри возникает тяжелая деревянная дверь, большая и знакомая. Внезапно он вспоминает все те разы, что стоял здесь — нервный, злой, напряженный, голодный; он прошел путь от дрожащего первогодки до шестикурсника, изнывающего от ненависти; до семикурсника, который стал более хладнокровным и прагматичным в своей злости.

Дверь открывается, едва только он шепчет пароль, — его пароль, пароль для экстренных ситуаций, который Снейп дал ему только в этом году, когда Вольдеморт практически проник в школу. _Не уверен, Поттер, что вы им не злоупотребите, но у меня нет выбора_. Снейп не сказал: «Позовите меня, если будете в опасности. Если вам понадобится моя помощь».

Но это он имел в виду, и теперь Гарри понимает; и он знает, что сейчас _злоупотребит_ паролем, но Снейп мертв и не выругает его за это.

Когда Гарри заходит, в кабинете вспыхивает тусклый свет.

Волшебный огонь, разумеется, никуда не исчез — он тот же самый, что и на прошлой неделе, то же самое слабое мерцание на каменных стенах, одновременно тягостное и ненавистное. Тяжелый книжный шкаф Снейпа высится в углу — такой же высокий, как Хагрид, и в два раза его шире, а шкафы поменьше, для зелий, поблескивают в свете камина, и изгибы каждого выпуклого пузырька блестят, как глаза.  
Гарри не знает, что тут делает, — это бессмысленно, все теперь, черт побери, бессмысленно, и он прижимает ладонь к холодной и неровной каменной стене, прямо здесь, справа от книжного шкафа, куда Снейпа отбросил Гарри на уроке Окклюменции две недели назад. Гарри может припомнить это с точностью до детали — острая боль в затылке, волосы, болезненно зацепившиеся за грубые трещины в стене, когда он сполз по ней вниз, — Снейп указывает на него палочкой, его черные глаза странно блестят, как сейчас поблескивают пузырьки с зельями. Гарри почти помнит, как воспоминания хлынули на него, словно потоки темной воды, как страницы его памяти зашелестели под атакой Снейпа — _Легилименс, Легилименс, Легилименс_ , — выуживая каждое болезненное воспоминание, пока он не начинал задыхаться и пятиться назад, говоря: «Легилименс, Легилименс, ЛЕГИЛИМЕНС!», пока мысли Снейпа не раскрывались перед ним — темный водоворот неразличимых вещей, и Гарри удалось уловить отблеск ремня, опустившегося на молодую спину, крик боли, монотонно повторяющееся в коридоре «Сопливус, Сопливус, Сопливус», шейная впадинка Снейпа и бледная широкая рука, сжимающая его член…

А затем Снейп вышвырнул его вон из своих мыслей, задыхаясь от ярости, скривив губы от ненависти и, как Гарри понял по блеску его глаз, удовлетворения.

_На сегодня достаточно, Поттер._

И никаких оскорблений. Что на языке Снейпа значит: _«Вы научились»._

Да. Гарри помнит. Помнит, как вставал с пола, затылок раскалывался от пульсирующей боли, волосы намокли от капелек крови. Снейп по-прежнему не предлагал вылечить его, не предлагал зелья, поэтому Гарри был вынужден сам накладывать на себя заживляющее заклятие перед выходом и снова заметил в глазах Снейпа огонек удовлетворения.

На стене нет ни следа крови — Снейп, должно быть, очистил ее с педантичностью, которую выказывал ко всему, кроме себя самого.

Гарри помнит.

Гарри приходит на ум, какой-то далекой его части, что обед, должно быть, уже кончился и что Гермиона, Рон и Джинни будут беспокоиться — вместе с тем ему приходит на ум другое: на то, чтобы сделать задание по зельям, у него осталось два дня, а он еще, как обычно, не начинал — _неисправимый надоедливый ребенок, ты думаешь, что слишком хорош для работы?_ — и завтрашний урок пройдет как обычно: кабинет будет заполнен шепотками и потрескивающим напряжением, но скоро и это пройдет, и новый учитель Зелий, у которого нет глубокого понимания предмета и сарказма, которые им так нужны, — новый учитель вступит в должность и займет эти подземелья, и это единственный шанс для Гарри увидеть их снова. Увидеть их снова — принадлежащими Снейпу. Пока никто не забыл. Пока не забыл сам Гарри.

И он подходит к столу, ноги словно одеревенели. На нем кипа проверенных работ первокурсников, исписанных красными чернилами, будто Снейп прорывал кожу пером, выводя кровью строчку за строчкой. Бессмысленная чепуха, _вот если бы вы провели исследование, Смит, но, должно быть, вы узнали о лунном камне от такого же идиота, как вы сам._

Но одно пятно привлекает особое внимание Гарри — красное пятно, которое, засохнув, превратилось в коричневое, на одном из пергаментов и темном дереве рабочего стола, будто Снейп в спешке опрокинул пузырек с чернилами.

И тогда Гарри вспоминает отработку на прошлой неделе. Снейп внезапно схватился за руку... О! Должно быть, именно тогда…

…он перевернул пузырек с чернилами.

Гарри смотрит на них — красные чернила — пятна засохшей крови, или очень похожи, если бы не тонкий запах чернил и бумаги. Тут же и другой пузырек рядом с маленьким чернильным — но этот длинный, прочный, из зеленого стекла, наполненный маленькими белыми гранулами.

Пузырек откупорен, маленькая пробка лежит поблизости, и Гарри понимает, что это, еще до того, как берет его.

_Яд._

В конце концов, Гарри побывал уже на многих собраниях Ордена.

Стекло пузырька холодит руку, гладкое и неподвижное, как кожа мертвеца, и когда Гарри наклоняет его, оттуда вылетает маленькая таблетка, маленькая белая слезинка на застывшей в ожидании ладони.  
Она пропитывается потом его руки и поблескивает от него — и Гарри не может отвести от нее взгляд, думая: _«Неужели Снейп умер так?»_

Маленькая таблетка, спрятанная за щекой, — надежная вещица, которую можно использовать, лишь пробормотав заклинание — самому пробормотав заклинание, конечно, и Гарри почти представляет, как это было, почти чувствует: кровь, стучащая в голове Снейпа, может быть, блеск глаз Вольдеморта, понявшего, что Снейп шпион. Та доля секунды, пока Люциус Малфой не поворачивает к нему смеющееся лицо, слова заклинания, срывающиеся с его губ, и Снейп отводит язык назад, шепча _Solvo_ , и чувствует слабое спасительное жжение во рту, когда яд начинает действовать.

Как еще могло это произойти? Круцио на этот раз явно было недостаточно — и Гарри не может представить, как Снейп упал, побледнев от боли и прикусив язык, — нет, нет, нет. Ничего такого.

Гарри требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять: он раздавил в руках таблетку — и он медленно разъединяет ладони, с удивлением замечая, что пальцы почему-то дрожат. В груди сейчас странная пустота — пустота, разительно отличающаяся от той, что он чувствовал, когда умерли Сириус и через некоторое время Ремус, — это пустота кажется острой, гулкой — гладкий прямой разрез вместо рваной раны. Белый порошок поблескивает на его пальцах, как пыльца пикси или, может, раздробленные бриллианты, — милое заманчивое белое сияние, такое чистое, нежное и манящее.

Разумеется, он безвреден, если не попал в рот, но Гарри ловит себя на том, что думает, каким он будет на вкус: горьким, как семя, или соленым, как кровь, но почему-то Гарри всегда считал, что он сладкий, наверное, потому что так похож на сахар.

Какая ирония судьбы, думает Гарри, и странная справедливость — потому что он уверен, что Снейп умер именно так, потому что он всегда выживал, чтобы умереть именно так — от собственного зелья, собственного яда; должно быть, он был доволен своей работой.

Теперь Гарри не чувствует злости. Может быть, он будет зол завтра, как это случилось на следующий день после смерти Ремуса, — может быть; но прямо сейчас он чувствует себя спокойным и опустошенным. Слева на пергаментах спокойные слова Снейпа, справа знакомое потрескивание искусственного огня, и дверь может распахнуться в любой момент, впуская грубое эхо черных ботинок. Но этого не происходит.

Гарри не шевелится. Он сидит на рабочем столе Снейпа, болтая ногами, как ребенок, и свободно сложив руки, покрытые белым порошком, на коленях.

Свет от камина мерцает.

А в комнате пусто — так пусто, что искусственный огонь никак не может ее согреть.

**Конец**


End file.
